


Pikachu's Day Off

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [20]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Sleepy Adam. Small Adam. So on.
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Elyse Willems/James Willems
Series: Learning to Cope [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141466
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Pikachu's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, Adam is pretty mean to himself.

"You awake, baby boy?"

He absolutely is. Has been for a while, actually. He's just been steadfastly refusing to open his eyes in a desperate attempt to not only savor the very little sleep he got, but to also prolong the inevitable:

"C'mon, Adam, we gotta get ready for work."

The words make him give up his ruse as he whines into the pillow his face is buried in. Pillow isn't really right, though. 'The incredibly warm and safe chest of my boyfriend' is more accurate, and simply 'James' is the most accurate of all. A large hand cards through his messy bedhead, attempting to smooth it out. Adam finally lifts his head enough to be immediately captured in a soft kiss. He's just about to return it when James rolls out of bed, leaving him cold and pillow-less.

"This is cruel and unusual," he insists, "making me go to work and fulfill my obligations in order to support my lifestyle. So wrong."

"Did you sleep well?" James ignores his griping, already getting dressed for the day. Adam indulges himself in the view.

"I slept." And that's all he can really ask for without asking the world of his messed up anti-sleep brain.

"We've got like five meetings today. Long ones. You gonna survive?"

"Not like I have a choice."

They're interrupted by rapid steps on the plush carpet and a soft woof. Benson uses his doggy steps to hop on the bed and immediately begin assaulting Adam with kisses and wags, pinning him to the bed. He can't help but laugh and hug the dog, petting him all over as he pleads for mercy. For a few moments he rubs his face against the dog's soft neck ruff, relaxing into the feeling, that softness rushing inside of his tired head and body. Things shift into a lower gear. The world feels a bit easier.

He can't do this today.

"Good boy, Benny! Wake 'em up!"

Elyse's voice floats to him like it's riding those sunrise waves he's lived by his whole life. Instead of crashing over him, he's wrapped up in it. Surrounded by her soft laugh. Washed all over in the way she joins Benson in peppering his stubble with kisses. He can only imagine the doe eyed look he gives her when they make eye contact. She's Elyse, though, and so she gets it. And she smiles all the more for it.

"Ah. How's my baby boy?"

It's different. It makes him feel different, at least, but the intentions are always the same. The love and care inflected in each syllable of those two words they love to call him. He hides his face further against the snuggly dog, suddenly abash. Elyse gasps.

"Adam disappeared! James, we gotta find him." 

"Oh, wow, he really just up and vanished. That's no good."

He needs this, sometimes. And he tries to tell himself that time can't be today. Not when they're so busy. They need the normal Adam. The Adam that can do teleconferences. So why is it that he can't help the way he smiles into Benson's fur and keeps himself so poorly hidden?

"I think I might know where he is." James says that right as Adam feels a slight dip in the bed.

"I think I might, too. He did seem pretty sleepy after all."

Later on he'll hate himself for the dumb giggle that leaves him. He'll think about how stupid he is, to like being treated this way. Hours of his life will be devoted to beating himself over the head about what an idiot he is, what a chore he is, what a needy shit he is. For now, though, he shrieks with laughter when James's hands attack his sides at the same time Elyse tickles the bottom of his feet. Benson licks his face in excitement before rolling off of him and wriggling all over the sheets in an attempt to get comfy.

"Stop stop stop!" He shouts between laughter, which is half cut off by the simultaneous kisses of his partners.

"Adam! We found you! It's been years!" Elyse really plays up the act. James pushes something into Adam's flailing hands. He instinctively squeezes the soft thing before looking down to see it's a plush Pikachu. His hands roam it, messing with the long ears, and wondering how similar his blushing face must look to those bright red cheeks. He tries not to dwell too much on that last bit, tucks the Pikachu under his chin, and reaches for James with his free hand. Each one of his knuckles receives a kiss in return.

"I can stay home." Elyse volunteers.

"No. Meetings. I'm fine."

"I'll never disagree with you being fine." James winks. "But if you're feeling like our little Pikachu today, there's nothing wrong with that. Matt and I can handle meetings."

He can't help his indignant huff, though he's aware it doesn't help him look like the mature adult he's trying to be. James is massaging his hand, the same soothing motions he does to his own before a round with a heavy bag. That doesn't help his mission either. Elyse chimes in.

"We could clean the apartment. Don't think of it as missing work. Think of it as catching up around here."

"... Are you sure it's okay?" Quiet. He hates it. Hates how childish he sounds. Hates how much he wants this. Needs this. Elyse just smiles at him.

"Absolutely. Anything for our boy."

So he stays in bed with Benson and Pikachu for another hour. He hugs James tight and stomps down the stupid and unreasonable urge to cry when he walks out the door. He spends the entire day in his pyjamas, cleaning the house, being doted on by Elyse, and only putting Pikachu down when he absolutely has to. Meetings never cross his mind again and his excitement at the door when James gets off work rivals Benson. There's a rare calm about him that blankets the entire day in warmth and follows him to bed.

He sleeps that night. And he sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo welcome funhaus to this weird little world ive made


End file.
